The Air I Breathe
by jadajmk
Summary: They needed each other, like the air they breathed. They need the comfort that they got from each other. Inspired by the quote "If I just lay here, would you lay with me and just forget the world." by Snow Patrol in their song Chasing Cars.
1. September Saw A Month Of Tears

It's 3 in the morning and Kendall's beyond pissed, because he can hear Carlos snoring from across the room and all he wants to do is sleep. Is that really to much to fucking ask for at 3 in the morning.

Kendall reaches for his Ipod, because music would be the perfect thing to drown out Carlos' obnoxious snoring, but realizes it's not on the dresser, where it's suppose to be. Then he remembers that he left it the car. After having an argument with Logan, he had wanted to get out of the car and put as much distance between them as possible, which left no time for thinking to get his Ipod, or even his phone, which he realizes is missing to.

If he was pissed before, then he's livid right now, because he feels he shouldn't have to go through all this just to get sleep at 3:21 in the damned morning. He throws on the closest pair or jeans and a dirty long sleeved shirt that he's for sure isn't his, because it feels big. He walks out the door with a scowl on his face and thinking of all the ways he can get Logan and Carlos back, because this is all their fault.

Walking back to his apartment he expects to be in bed and on his way to dreamland in 10 minutes tops, with his music drowning out the ungodly sounds Carlos chooses to make when he sleeps. He expects to have a peaceful couple hours of sleep before he has to go to school and hear Gustavo yell at him and the 'dogs' for 5 hours. What he doesn't expect is to hear crying coming from across the hall and seeing a girl laying on the floor.

"Camille?" Kendall questions, because he's sure that he could just be seeing things from the lack of sleep. He's so tired that he wouldn't be surprised is he saw unicorns pissing out rainbows.

She looks up and he gets a closer look and wishes that he hadn't. The dark haired girl looks like, the only way he can describe it, crap. She has bags under her eyes, her hairs everywhere, he wonders if she stuck her head out of a car window, her black eye make-up is everywhere, her clothes are rumpled, and she just looks tired.

_That makes two of us_

"Yeah." her voice is horse, whether from crying or something else. Kendall notices the slight slur in her voice and how her eyes are a little dilated, and now knows that she just got home from a party. From the looks of it, a very wild party.

"Are you okay?" he asks, steeping closer.

"No, I'm not okay and I feel like I never will be." She answers, with tear running down her face and her voice raising a few octaves with every word.

Kendall's doesn't have to ask her why she's upset, because he already knows. Camille and Logan broke up and it's painfully obvious that she isn't taking it very well. He can relate, since he just lost the girl he loved to another country, halfway across the world.

He extends his hand, which she takes, and heaves her up, but when standing she sways. He knows that it's not from a blood rush to her head, but from the alcohol and drugs, you don't get dilated eyes from just drinking, that he knows she took at whatever wild party she was at. He briefly wonders if something bad happened to her at the party, because this is Hollywood and bad things happen here at parties more than Kendall would like to acknowledge.

He pulls her into a hug, her face buried deep into his chest. Then she really starts to cry. Sobs that shake her would body and make it hard to breathe. She needs this. She needs someone to hold her close and give her the comfort that she's been seeking by stay in her room and at parties. It's the comfort that she so desperately needs, so he hugs him closer, even though it makes her nose hurt and harder to breathe.

Kendall hears a muffled scream and briefly wonders where it came from, but discovers it's coming from Camille. The screams followed by another and another and them more. He holds her impossibly closer and buries his face in her hair, because it's smells nice, it's calming, and he seriously feels like he's about to cry too, because he knows exactly how she feels. His shirt is soaking wet in the spot that her face occupies from the massive amount of tears the she sheds and her spit, because she has a piece of his shirt in her mouth and she's biting it, trying to calm down.

Then she lets out this desperate sound, somewhere between a weak scream and a body shaking sob. For some reason all the memories of the past 3 weeks hit him like a truck and he starts to sob to, but not as hard as Camille, because he has to at least be somewhat strong for her, but his body still shakes from the sobs. He wants so badly to take her pain away, his too, and make everything okay again, just like it was a few months ago.

He misses summer, when everything was okay. When him and Jo were together and Camille was with Logan. He misses being at the beach, spending off days just being teenagers and having fun. He misses being able to look at James without feel an ache in his chest. He misses days spent between sun and sand. He misses those times so much that it hurts. He mostly misses being alright.

After he calms down, which takes longer than he would like to admit, and Camille's muffled screams stop, he pulls her to the door of 2J and goes inside. It's dark and he can't really see, but it's better than being in the hallways, where someone can walk by and see them falling apart.

He sits on the couch and brings her down with him, holding her close. Kendall wants to think that he's holding her so close, because she needs someone to be there for her, but he knows that he needs someone there for him and that it's going to be Camille. They both just lie there, holding each other, and breathing in the comfort that the other's presence brings. They both have silent tears running down their faces and Kendall's glad that it's dark, because hates having people see him cry.

"I told James that I liked him." Kendall whispers, but he said it so quietly that he's not sure she even heard him.

"I know, he told me right after it happened. I'm sorry that he doesn't feel the same way." She says, wiping his tears. She knows how he feels.

He doesn't like thinking about what happened between him and James. The kiss happened when Kendall was in bed mopping over the fact that Jo had left and he was all alone.

"_Kendall, you need to get out of bed, you've been like this for 10 10days" James says to the human shaped lump under Kendall's plaid comforter._

"_I don't want to. The girl I loved moved across the world and I'm all alone." His voice sounds so pitiful that it makes James' breathing stop for a moment. He hates seeing his best friend this way._

"_Kendall." He says, climbing under the covers and wrapping his arms around Kendall. "You're not alone. You have Logan, Carlos, Katie, and me. I love you Kendall and I hate seeing you this way." He rubs slow circles into Kendall abdomen, something Kendall wishes he would stop, because it's turning him on, but keep doing._

_Kendall turns towards James and moves his face closer to his. Maybe it's because James just said he loves him, or because he's lonely, or that he's been secretly crushing on James for a long time, but before he knows it he's kissing James, who isn't kissing back and has gone rigid. _

"_I'm sorry Kendall, but I don't feel the same way." James says softly after pushing Kendall's face away. "I love you, just no-" he doesn't get to finish because Kendall jumps out of bed, with pressure building behind his eyes, and strides out the room as fast as he can, his long legs carrying him away._

He hasn't talked to James since and he's been avoiding him.

"Love sucks." He mumbles with a sniffle. He hates being this weak.

"Did you love Jo?" Camille asks.

"Yeah I loved her, but I loved James too. I wanted them both, but she left and James doesn't want me and like-" Kendall doesn't finish, because he doesn't even know what to say or how to explain that he loved 2 people at the same time. He lets out a frustrated noise, because thinking about everything is making his head hurt.

"Yeah." She says, not knowing how to respond to what he just said. "When Logan left I begged him not to leave, I even cried, but he still left. He just left me and didn't even look back." The words are said with new tears building up in her eyes.

Kendall has a feeling that Logan didn't leave because he didn't love her, but because he did love her. Logan has more abandonment and self-esteem issues than he lets on. He has a feeling that Logan left before she could leave him.

There's nothing else that they can think to say, so they just lay there in each others arm, drinking in the comfort.

The next morning Kendall's awakened by a bright light. He feels something warm and heavy on his chest, he keeps his eyes closed and he briefly hopes that it's James. He opens them and sees long wavy hair and is hit with a short painful wave of sadness.

He looks up, seeing 5 faces staring back at him. 4 look confused but 1 looks angry, Logan. Logan quickly turns away and strides out the room. Kendall wonders, still disorientated, what's causing a scean, before realizing that he and Camille are still wrapped in each others arms, on the couch, where everyone can see.

When Camille leaves, no one talks about what happened, but the unspoken questions hang in the air with a cloud of awkward silence. The questions are never asked.

Camille and Kendall get closer and closer over the next few weeks, bonding over the misery and sadness that they both feel, like a second heartbeat.

2 weeks after the 'couch incident', as Carlos called it when they both talked about it late one night, Camille and Kendall both feel unwanted and not needed. Logan's with the pretty new girl, something that isn't good for Camille's already minuscule self-esteem, James is up to his womanizing ways, and Jo has been ''spotted with her dreamy co-star'', which Kendall had to find out from the Pop Tiger magazine that James claims he isn't obsessed with.

They end up sleeping together, late at night while everyone is out of 2J

Camille's on top, bouncing up and down. Kendall's on bottom breathing heavy, because even though he's heartbroken, this feels sooooo good.

"Ngh, fuck! Oh God. Fuuuck" Kendall moans with his eyes squeezed shut and he knows that he's not going to last much longer.

Camille swivels her hips in a rough jerking motion and Kendall completely loses it. A string of curses leave his mouth as a cums, hard, inside of her. They stay put for a while, trying to catch their breath.

It's been over a minute and she still hasn't gotten off of him, even though he's already gotten _off,_ so he looks up and sees tears shining in her eyes and she looking off into space. He knows that this wasn't about pleasure for her, but about being wanted, even if it was just for sex.

"Please, get off." Because Kendall's getting hard again and they don't have that long until someone comes home

Before she can get off the bed room door opens and Carlos steps in with a surprised look on his face, which quickly turns to pity, because of how broken Camille looks and how under the lust he can see clouds of sadness in golden green. Carlos quietly shuts the door, because the sadness in the room is suffocating him, slowly sucking oxygen from his body.

That night, after everyone's asleep, Kendall sneaks out. He spends the night by the pool, with Camille. Just them and the moon.


	2. Every Tear A Waterfall

Kendall sneaks out every night to be with Camille. They go down to the pool and talk or sometimes they just sit in silence and look at the sky. Looking at the sky is Camille's favorite option. Thinking about the universe, it's beauty, and how much is out there makes her feel small. It makes her problems feel small and it makes her feel like maybe thing will be okay. Sometimes they watch the Universe, a show that Logan got her into, and watching it makes her feel small and like she can do anything she wants.

"Nebulas are so amazing." Kendall says it so simply, but Camille agrees with him. They are beautiful. With their majestic colors and breathtaking shapes, the way they shin so bright, but yet are so hard to find. They're a special kind of beauty. The kind you only get to experience a few times in life. With everything they are, nebulas have to be the most beautiful thing Camille has ever seen.

Kendall looks at Camille and see's the way she's looking at the sky and the way her hair is blowing in the wind. He can't help but think that Camille is his own personal nebula. She shines so bright, but sometimes you can't see how much she can shine. Life has made it harder for the shine she to show sometimes. She's beautiful like a nebula in his eyes and she takes his breath away. Her personality is the vivid colors that a nebula reflects. She makes everything feel less hard and easier. He can't describe it, but she's like a nebula to him.

Camille wishes that she could be like a nebula. She wishes that she was that beautiful and shined that bright. She wants people to appreciate her the way people appreciate the beauty that a nebula has to offer. She wants to be that beautiful. No one has ever felt like a nebula wasn't good enough or breathe taking enough. No one has ever traded a nebula for something else or over looked it on purpose. She wants that. Jo's a nebula. Camille feels that she herself isn't and never will be, but she _really _wishes that she was

Camille and Kendall lock themselves in the room that Kendall shares with the other guys.

It. Drives. Logan. Crazy. He wants to know what they do in there. Just thinking about it makes his head hurt.

"What do you think they do in there." Logan asks James and Carlos one day. James and Carlos want to know to, but not for the same reason as Logan.

Carlos comes up with the _brilliant _plan to climb through the air ducts and spy from a above on Camille and Kendall. Carlos doesn't even think of the possibility that they could break something, Gustavo won't be happy when he get's the bill for that, or themselves.

"Shit like that only works in movies." Logan explains when Carlos runs the idea past him and James. It's not the smartest plan, but Logan doesn't have a better one, so he goes along with it. He can just see all the ways that this could go wrong.

Three hours later, after Camille comes over, they decide to put Carlos' plan in action.

"Get your ass out my face." Logan whispers harshly. He's in a grumpy mood. Lately it seems like he's always in a grumpy mood when it comes to Camille, or Kendall, or both.

"No need to get your panties in a wod." James whispers back.

"Guys, shut –up. We're really close and they could end up hearing us." Carlos glares at them. It shuts them both up. Logan doesn't want to ruin this plan after he's already done a lot of work to get in the air ducts.

They finally make it to the vent that overlooks the room they all share.

Kendall's a the floor laying down, with his shirt off. Camille's a couple of feet away from him in just a blue tank top, dark wash short, and her hair's pulled up into a messy bun. She's painting a picture; Camille has always been able to do any kind of art skillfully.

"What is she painting. It looks good." Carlos asks, squinting his eyes to get a better look.

"Maybe it's abstract."

"James, you're wrong. She's painting a nebula. It looks like the Pillars of Creation Nebula." Logan says looking at them like they're both second graders.

James doesn't even make a snide comment back, because Logan's face softens and he's got a gentle smile on his face, like he's seen something beautiful.

Music starts to play and the trio don't recognize the song. That's weird. They look down and see Kendall strumming a guitar and Camille back-up on his older guitar.

_Turn all the lights off_

_Cause I don't wanna wake-up right now_

_Sheltered with all our safety_

_We'll hold hands until the sun comes-up_

_We'll pretend we know what loves about._

They wonder where that song came from. They get their answer

"You and Dustin are really good at making music." Camille's words piss James off. They all know who Dustin is. Dustin Belt lives down the hall and is one of Kendall's friends. James feel betrayed. How could Kendall make music with someone else and to make thing worse he didn't even tell them about.

Logan, Carlos, and James feel a mirage of different things.

Logan feels antsy and upset because he feels left out of Camille life, when all he wants to do is be apart of it.

James feel enraged and betrayed that Kendall would do something like that. He's one of Kendall's best friends and he feels replaced. James know he's not Kendall best best friend, that's Logan, but he's Kendall best friend and one of the closest people to Kendall. He feel replaced and it pisses him off.

Carlos feel uncomfortable. All of his closest friends aren't expressing 'happy' emotion and he doesn't like it.

"We should leave." James and Logan don't even acknowledge him; they just turn back around and crawl back the way they came.

Camille's on the couch with a blank look on her face. She doesn't know how to react to the news she just got from her parents. It's new that most kids never want to hear. Divorce.

Apparently her mother thought it was okay to get pregnant by someone, someone that wasn't Camille's father. The affair between the two had been going on for about a year and it was the second time that she had cheated on her father. Catelyn, Camille didn't even want to call the women her mother anymore, was going to stay with the other man, who had more money and was the father.

Camille feels betrayed. How could her mother do this to them? Camille was actually taking it better than her sister, Carlie, and her father. Carlie, who's in Connecticut, was ignoring her mother and not even staying at home. Her father wouldn't even leave his room.

Camille had just got a phone call from _Catelyn_ begging to have Camille support her, at lest be civil towards her, and have some sympathy for her.

Camille had told her that she could "Go to hell."

"Are you okay." James asks. James, Camille, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are all sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I think. My father deserves someone better. I feel betrayed and I hate that my father and sister are upset, but I'm okay." She replies.

"Is your sister okay?" Carlos asks. He and Carlie bonded when she came to visit. They both had a lot in common and made really good friends.

"No. She's really pissed and sad. She's not even staying at home anymore. When my mom moves in with Tim, the one she cheated with, Carlie's going to stay at my aunt's house. She plans to stay there for the next 3 years, until she graduates high school."

"Why didn't she just come out here?"

"She has a life in Connecticut and she wanted to stay there."

"Guys, everyone had problems going on. There's this awesome party being thrown by this guy I met at my modeling job. I heard he throws some of the best and wildest parties. We should all go." James chimes in.

"I don't th-"

"Logan, stop talking." Kendall interrupts "I think it would be good for us. We could all just have fun and party, like old times. No awkwardness or anything. I think it would be good for us."

"Yeah, we all need to let loose and forget about things for awhile." Carlos adds.

"Yeah, I wanna party!" Camille exclaims, all sadness suddenly forgotten.

"Plus, my mom and Katie won't be here, so we can come home drunk or whatever." Kendall smiles.

Logan still looks skeptical. He's positive going to a wild party at some stranger's house is not a good idea.

"Fine."

The next morning, when they all stumble in the house at 4:46, they wish they had listened to Logan, but are kind of glad they didn't, because last night was epic.

"That was the most EPIC party last night!" Carlos yells and jumps up, even though he can't really see straight.

"Shhhhhhhhh." Kendall slurs.

"Did you see all those hot girls." James winks and Kendall's too high to even care.

"I don't feel good." Logan whispers. He does look really green and his eyes are dilated. He stops for a minute and then rushes to the bathroom. They all cringe at the sound of Logan throwing up; it's nasty.

"Where's Camille?"

There's a strange noise behind them and all three turn to look at Camille. Her make-up's running, from the pool they were in, her hair's a wild mess of curls, and she only has on a pair of shorts and a black bikini top. She's totally trashed.

"What did you drink?" James questions, because they all drank the same thing, but they don't look like she does.

"Nothing really, but some guy gave me ecstasy and I think I sniffed cocain." She says it so normally, like announcing that the sky is blue.

They all look at her like she has three heads.

"LET'S DANCE!" she exclaims, jumping up and down.

They wonder how she's not tired, since she spent the whole night dancing and it the pool. Everyone else is ready to sleep for the next few days. It's probably the drugs.

"Maybe you should calm down and sit on the couch."

25 minutes later Logan has cleaned up both himself and the bathroom. James has changed into sweats that don't smell like booze and perfume. Carlos has a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water.

They're all sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Is she going to be okay." Camille still can't sit still and it's making them all nervous and in Logan's case nauseous.

"Camille please sit still for a couple of minutes. You're making me feel like I'm going to throw up again." Logan pleads with her. She stops for a minute, stands still for about 7 seconds, and then starts doing calf lifts. It only takes a couple a minutes of that before Logan's rushing to the bathroom.

"Where's your shirt at?" Carlos asks when Logan returns.

"I vomited on it."

"WAIT! That was one of my shirts that you borrowed!" James sheirks.

Kendall, Camille, and Carlos can't help but laugh.

"Shut-up!" James glares.

Even though they're all not in the best shape, they all feel okay. They feel like maybe things will be okay. It feels like summer and the only thing missing is Jo and Lucy, who's with her family in Texas.

Camille looks at the guys and smiles.


	3. Star Light Star Bright Water Eyed

Kendall can't stop thinking about what happened at the party last Friday night. He shouldn't be thinking about it.

_Kendall has his front pressed tightly to Camille's back and it's hot. Being ass to crotch with Camille has pleasure burning through his body. The way she moves her hips drives him crazy and makes it hard to think about anything besides how good her perfectly shaped butt feels. He's defiantly hard._

_Things get even hotter when Logan joins the mix. Logan knew Kendall and Camille had 'something' going on, but he wasn't about to let Kendall have Camille all to himself. She was his first._

_Logan walked over and pressed his front to her front. They're crotch to crotch. It feels amazing having Camille grind against him. It made him want her so bad._

_A faster song comes on and Camille makes her movements faster, harder. Both boys moan. Camille knows they're enjoying it. She can feel Kendall's dick pressing into her left butt cheek and Logan's length is poking into her hip._

_Camille presses her lips to Logan's. She doesn't even have to ask for entrance, he just gives it to her. When they were together they spent a lot of time with their tongues shoved down each others throughts, so she knows all the spots in his mouth that drive him crazy and make him see stars._

_Logan's moaning in her mouth like it's the only thing he knows how to do and he grinding back into her._

_Kendall should feel upset and mad, but he can't because watching Camille and Logan make-out is hot. It makes he dick twitch. It makes desire run through his veins like blood. He thinks he could actually cum watching them make-out with each other. _

_Camille moves her hand to Kendall's stomach and moves lower and lower, until she reaches the front of his pants. She palms his erection through the fabric of his jeans and it drives him crazy. He groans in her ear and attaches his lips to her neck._

"_Fuck."_

_Kendall knows he's going to cum when he reaches her hand inside his pants, grabs hold of him, and starts stroking at a fast pace. He doesn't know if they're going to keep doing what they are now or move to a bedroom and have a 3-some. He doesn't care, because both sound insanely hot._

_When Camille puts more pressure on him, he knows that he's not going to last much longer. He can feel the coiling in his lower stomach and from the look on Logan's face, so can he._

_Watching Logan cum and feeling Camille stroke him harder is too much. He cum; white strips painting the inside of his boxers. The pleasure makes it hard to see and he can't breathe._

_Camille moans and her body spasms. It's then that Kendall realizes Logan has his hand down up Camille's shirt, wait she doesn't even have on a shirt, just her bikini top._

_The trio stop moving and try to catch their breath. That was the hottest thing they've experienced. _

Kendall should not be jaking off to thoughts of having a three-some with his best friend and kinda girlfriend, or whatever you could call Camille. But that doesn't stop from reaching a hand inside his pants and stroking himself, until he cums, biting his lip.

~~~xxx~~~

Kendall's suppose to meet Camille at the YMCA, so they can swim together. He can't help the butterflies he feels in his stomach when he see's her or the way his hands get sweatier, and he thinks that he's maybe starting to like Camille as more than a friend. He's okay with that.

He smiles when he see's her.

"Ready to get your ass kicked?" He smirks at her. They're suppose to spend half the day racing each other and seeing who can do the best dive, and Kendall just knows that he's going to win.

"I'm gonna make you eat my bubbles and then later maybe you'll eat something else." She blushes and his face get's smugger.

"We'll see." He doesn't know if she's talking about him winning or her giving him a blow job, but he hopes it's the latter. Seeing her in her electric blue bikini makes his cock twitch in interest. Imagining her sucking him off in that bikini and dripping wet makes him more than a little hard.

"If I win you give me a blow job." Kendall grabs her and pulls her against him. "In your bikini and soaking wet." He adds, grinding his erection against her left hip.

She lets him win the first two races. He looks so smug that it should be a crime, but she smiles because she's about to wipe that look clean off his face.

For the next 10 races she beats him so bad that he's actually embarrassed.

Kendall may not be able to beat her at swimming, but he knows he can beat her at diving. He's so wrong and one man actually laughs at him after they've finished.

"I was a competitive swimmer and diver. P.S: I also took gymnastics." She smirks at him, then winks.

She doesn't give him a blowjob, but they spend the whole night together watching T.V and Kendall thinks that maybe he likes this more.

~~~xxx~~~

All of 2J is at dinner and Kendall has a smile on his, because he had the best day with Camille in the park playing Lacrosse. Carlos is stuffing food in his mouth and Logan just looks board, like he would rather be anywhere but here. James has that look on his face, the one that says he's got something important to tell.

"Me and Dak are together." Carlos chokes on a chicken Nugget, Logan, who secretly loves drama, he even secretly watches soap operas, has huge eyes, and Katie just has a blank look on her face, because she's always had a suspicion that James likes both men and women.

"I saw this coming." James glares at Katie for her comment.

"That's nice sweetie." Mrs. Knight tries to smile, dispite the fact that she's surprised, but not shocked, because she's seen this coming to.

"What do you have to say Logan?"

Logan tries to act board and replies, "It's Dak and I, not 'Me and Dak.'". Logan tries to act uninterested, but Kendall can see how he sits up straighter and moves closer to James.

"Whatever, Pop stars don't need good grammer skills." Logan rolls his eyes at James.

"Kendall." His mom looks at him for an answer, because he hasn't said a word since James started talking. James kind of doesn't want to hear his answer, because he's scared of how Kendall will react.

"Kendall." His mom says again, because his face his blank, the same way it was after his father didn't show-up for his championship hockey game when he promised that he would.

Kendall doesn't answer her, just gets and leaves. Mama Knight is confused, because she thought that Kendall was accepting of all people. Katie actually knows the real reason that Kendall's upset, after all she is really good at ease dropping.

"KENDALL!" Mrs. Knight's voice cracks at the end. She's worried about her son. Her only answer is a slammed door.

James just has a tightening in his chest, since he's the reason for his best friend's distress. He feels that if the light ever goes out in Kendall's eyes, that he's one of the people that helped turn if off.

~~~xxx~~~

It's one of those days. Camille can feel it the minute she wakes up, she can feel it by the way her body doesn't want to get out of bed. By the way that she wakes with an intense feeling of loneliness.

She looks at the swim suite that's still on the floor and tries to smile by thinking about yesterday, but it doesn't work. She still feels trapped by her own emotions.

Getting dressed is harder to do than getting out of bed. It's painful to look in the mirror and see the 'thing' that her parents created. She doesn't know what to do with her hair, it looks so bad today. All her clothes highlight how her stomach isn't _flatflat _and how her thighs are FAT.

In the middle of putting on make-up she has to take a few deep breaths to stop herself from freaking out. She doesn't want to cry or cut herself, especially after she's put on make-up.

After she's dressed, Camille just stares at her mini wheats, takes one bite, and decides that she doesn't need them.

She feels small and plain in her white shorts and lose top, when she passes the Jennifers, who looks amazing shining in the bright beautiful sunlight.

Her mood picks-up when she's in the car blaring music. It reminds her of the times that she and Jo would get up at 6 in the morning and ride down to the beach. They'd have one their Ray-Ban's, even though there was barely any sun out, and the car would be screaming down the path to the beach, with music blasting, loud enough to make someone death. It would get even louder when they would belt out the lyrics.

The whole day would be spent at the beach, doing everything they could think of, and then they'd hit the town and just do the first things that they could think of. Shopping, sports, eating, meeting new people, or well anything. Then they'd head home and get ready for a night out. Camille and Jo would keep going, never slowing down, until 4 am or so the next day. Camille misses those days the most.

Her mood gets even better when she starts auditioning for roles. The casting directors smile and say that they'll call her back, and she believes them. The sun had finally started shinning for her, but then the moon comes out.

There are three girls, three beautiful girls, that are in the waiting room of one of her auditions. They give Camille mean looks and make her feel like a speck of dust, small and unimportant. It get's even worse when they start talking.

After she auditions and the directors looks at her with bright eyes, she can't enjoy it. As soon as she walks at the girls bear their claws and attack her with words. They don't say them to her face, but they say it loud enough for her to hear.

Her face burns hot and she can't wait to get out of there. She's not in the state of mind to ignore them. She takes deep breaths when she gets in the car to stop the tears from falling.

3 hours later, after she's walked around and almost forgotten what they said about her, she gets a call telling her that she made it to the next round.

"YES!" Camille gives a sheepish smile when the people around her give funny looks.

~~~xxx~~~

"KENDALL, KENDALL!" Camille yells, busting through the door of 2J. She stops, because she can tell that something is wrong, very wrong. Everyone, minus Kendall and Carlos, is around the table with looks that don't mean any good on their faces.

"He's in his room." James can't even meet her eyes when he talks. "Carlos is there too."

Camille quickly moves to Kendall's room, her earlier happiness forgotten. Carlos is outside the door, trying to get Kendall to let him in.

"Let me try."

Carlos nods. "Make sure he's okay."

"Kendall opens the door. It's me, Camille."

Even though he's sad, he rolls his eyes at what Camille said. He can obviously tell who it is without her telling him.

"Fine."

When she steps into the room, Kendall isn't crying, but he looks so sad and much smaller than a leader ever should.

"What-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence before Kendall was telling her everything that had happened.

"Kendall." She said looking into his eyes. Before she knew it Kendall was wrapped in her arms, with his head on her shoulder taking deep breaths.

His breathing evened out and the constant brush of air against her neck was calming. It eased her earlier excitement.

"I'm tired." And the way Kendall was looking at Camille implied that he didn't want her to leave, but to stay and possibly make things better.

"Okay." Kendall laid his head in her lap, while she gently, calmingly ran her fingers through his hair.

Camille smiled softly down at him, when she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. Kendall looked so innocent and adorable when sleeping.

Maybe she couldn't take away the pain that moves through him everyday and maybe he couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes at night, but they could make it easier.

"Night." Kendall scrunched up his nose and shifted in his seat in response.

He still looked sad, he even still felt sad, but there was also a calm feeling, like maybe time had stood still and allowed him time to relax. If only for awhile.

A/N: Seriously review and tell how I'm doing. Critism is welcomed. Also should the end result be Kendall/Camille or Logan/Camille with a Kendall/Camille friendship. If we do the Camille/Kendall, should I make it where Jo and Kendall maybe work things out and at least become friends.

PS: Sorry it took me like a month to update, but I've been busy with my spring sport (Lacrosse), school work (they give you A LOT at private schools.), I've been writing other stories and reading, and mostly because I'm kinda lazy. Serious, ask my parents they'll agree.


End file.
